A Week in New York
by nodaybuttoday317
Summary: After Fiona's case, Fiona promised Holly J that they would come back to new york to celebrate how great a freind she was
1. Arrival in New York

A Week in New York

Fiona Coyne had promised her best friend, Holly J that they would come to New York to celebrate how great a friend she was. After the incident at the dance Fiona was a little concerned that Holly J wouldn't want to go with her alone to New York since Fiona's mother was on a business trip in Vermont and Declan was at Yale for the week. Holly J insisted that they went and that she didn't mind being alone with Fiona.

Fiona and Holly J sat in first class. Fiona had her laptop in her lap and Holly J had a book in her hand.

"What are you reading?" Fiona asked.

Holly J looked up from her book, "_Matched_, it's a story about a girl who is matched with two boys by accident and now she can't choose between the two."

"So it's like a love triangle?" Fiona said.

"Yeah" Holly J said.

"I love those types of stories."

"Yeah, they're always the best."

Fiona smiled and looked back at her laptop. She was checking her facerange and the Anti-Grapevine. Chantey had tweeted that she and Anya were going on a road trip to visit DeSales University. _It's a good thing my crush on Holly J secret didn't get out_ Fiona thought. They had agreed to keep it between them and Anya since she was the only other friend who knew. If it got out than it would be the end of Fiona's life.

"_Attention passengers, we have arrived in New York." _ The pilot said.

"Finally" Holly J said as she put her book in her bag.

"Yeah I know seven hour flight." Fiona put her laptop in her bag.

The doors of the plane opened and Fiona helped Holly J grab the luggage and find the limo.

Fiona checked her watch _12:57 am_.

"Do you mind sleeping me with cause we are redoing the guest room and Declan's room is being painted?" Fiona asked nervously.

"Yeah that's fine." Holly J said.

When they got to Fiona's building, they put their stuff in Fiona's room and got ready for bed.


	2. Fiona's Dream

Fiona's Dream

Fiona lay next to Holly J, her eyes were closed and she dreamed of something she wanted to do for a long time.

Fiona was on a stage, she was in the Degrassi Theater. There was a crowd in front of her and in the front row was none other than Miss Holly J Sinclair. She smiled at her best friend and Holly J winked at her. A girl came up on stage and handed Fiona a guitar and set a stool behind her and put a microphone in front of her. Fiona sat down on the stool and positioned the guitar.

"This is called 6 Months and this is for Holly J Sinclair." She started strumming.

"_You're the direction I follow to get home  
>When I feel like I can't go on, you tell me to go<br>And it's like I can't feel a thing without you around  
>And don't mind me if I get weak in the knees<br>'Cause you have that effect on me, you do_

_Everything you say, every time we kiss  
>I can't think straight but I'm okay<br>And I can't think of anybody else  
>Who I hate to miss as much as I hate missing you<em>

_Months going strong now, and no goodbye  
>Unconditional, unoriginal, always by my side<br>Meant to be together  
>Meant for no one but each other<br>You love me, I love you harder so_

_Everything you say, every time we kiss  
>I can't think straight but I'm okay<br>And I can't think of anybody else  
>Who I hate to miss as much as I hate missing you<em>

_So please, give me a hint  
>So please, give me a lesson<br>On how to steal, steal a heart  
>As fast as you stole mine, as you stole mine<em>

_Oh and everything you say  
>Every time we kiss, I can't think straight<br>But I'm okay and I can't think of anybody else  
>Who I hate to miss as much as I hate missing you<em>

_So please, give me a hint  
>So please, just take my hand<em>"

After she finished everyone started clapping. Holly J got up and went backstage; she motioned Fiona to follow her.

When they were out of everyone's sight, Holly J wrapped her arms around Fiona's neck and kissed her.

"I love you Fiona"


	3. Morning

Morning

Fiona awoke the next morning. Holly J was still asleep and Fiona wanted to go back to bed very badly, but she just couldn't. She got up and decided to go make them some breakfast. While she was cooking, she put on some morning cartoons. Fiona remembered when she was five; she and Declan would wake up really early and go watch their favorite cartoons like SpongeBob or Tom and Jerry. Fiona hates the new cartoons that they make today, she thought they were dumb and made absolutely no sense at all. But Fiona was in luck this morning since they were airing the older Scooby Doo shows, those were the kind of cartoons she liked.

"Do I smell Fiona Coyne's world famous scrambled eggs and bacon?" Holly J said when she entered the kitchen.

"Yes you do and they are almost done." Fiona smiled as she watched her best friend sit down at the counter in front of her.

"Great, I'm starving." Holly J said.

"Would you like cheese in your eggs, Miss Sinclair?" Fiona said.

"Why yes I would, Miss Coyne." Holly J and Fiona laughed together.

Fiona and Holly J brought their breakfast over to the couch and sat down.

"I love these types of cartoons." Holly J said.

"Me too, remember Disney BEFORE the Jonas Brothers?" Fiona said.

"I miss it" Holly J laughed. She got up and brought her plate over to the sink. Before she walked back to join Fiona, she spotted something on the counter. She picked it up and read the label.

"I Run to You performance by Fiona Coyne." Holly J read.

"Oh God, please don't play that." Fiona said.

"Too late" Holly J walked over to the DVD player despite Fiona's attempts to convince her not to play it.

There on the screen was a little eight year old Fiona singing I Run to You by Lady Antebellum.

"Holly J please turn that off, it's embarrassing." Fiona pleaded.

"Are you kidding, you had such a good voice." Holly J said.

"Yeah well that was then, now my voice isn't so great." Fiona said as she watched herself on the screen.

"I sure it sounds better than it ever was." Holly J shut off the TV, "I'm gonna go change." She walked upstairs to the bathroom.

Fiona sat there for a few minutes, she was thinking about her dream. How she wished everything in that dream was true. She got up and went to her room. She went to her dresser and took out a piece of paper. She had drawn a picture of Holly J, which is something that only hopeless romantics would do. Fiona just stared at the picture; she wandered if she could one day win Holly J.

Holly J came in the room and Fiona quickly hid the drawing.

"Hey are you gonna get ready." Holly J asked.

"Yeah I'll be downstairs in a few minutes." Fiona said. Holly j nodded and left the room.

Fiona put on a pair of ripped skinny jeans and a grey off the shoulder shirt. She put a blue head band in her hair and ran her fingers through it.

She walked down the steps to find Holly J in dark blue jeans and a red jacket.

"So are you ready for our shopping day, I hope your emergency credit card doesn't max out." Fiona said.

"Remember the last time we went shopping and I used that card?" Holly J said.

"I'm sure your mom will make an acceptation." Fiona laughed.

"You are such a bad influence." Holly J said.

"Why thank you"


End file.
